


Truncus

by MorinoAthame



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for shore leave, for both the U.S.S Enterprise and the U.S.S Magnificent. The two ships have chosen the same spot, a central location that would allow either of them to respond with haste should they need called off shore leave quickly. But, this shore leave proves to be anything but relaxing, especially for the Magnificent's First Officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain Larabee

**Author's Note:**

> Where to start. This sorta just popped into my head one day, with no explanation of itself. So, I started writing it, and it has been growing on its own ever since. I have nothing planned. It's taking shape as I write, all rather spur of the moment. 
> 
> Like most of my stuff, this isn't beta'd, beyond having a friend read it and say yay or nay. I usually just do all the grammatical and spelling myself. That said, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Chapter titles are going to be the name of the character whose POV the chapter is written from.

The USS Magnificent was scheduled for shore leave in little less than a day. They had a run of no real activity, which was fine by the senior officers after the last diplomatic assignment had gone horribly wrong. Boredom, however, was beginning to set in, and the captain knew he had to get his men somewhere soon or havoc would find his ship from the inside, and not from the crew but said officers. They needed to unwind.

Captain Chris Larabee was a hard edged, unforgiving man. His crew knew the lines to tread, and the ones to never cross. He wasn’t the strictest man in the universe, and he allowed plenty of leeway with ‘nonsense’ regulations. The crew knew where they stood, and how dangerous it would be to step out of line.

The senior officers… they were another matter, especially his bridge crew. They knew the same things the crew did, the just chose not to care half the time.

Chris had known his helmsman since before the Academy. The Lieutenant Commander was many things, and Chris was glad to call him friend, always had been. Though, the man could be trouble, especially if there were pretty ladies around. He knew Buck would have his back, even while driving him crazy.

Beside the helmsman sat their navigator. Lieutenant Tanner was someone that Chris had felt a connection to the moment they’d met. He knew what the younger man was thinking without words, just like Vin always seemed to know what he was thinking. It made things easy on away missions, even if it seemed to drive the rest of their friends crazy.

If you combined the navigator with his Chief Engineer, things could get really unpredictable. JD Dunne was the youngest officer on the ship, and the youngest officer in the fleet to serve as head of a department. The boy, as Chris saw him, was barely halfway through his twenties, but he was damn good at his job, even seemed to have a sixth sense about computers and technology that marveled many. He’d been apprehensive about having such a young officer on his ship, especially assigned to head up engineering, but JD had proved himself.

Buck had taken the boy under wing, was teaching him all about being an officer, to which Chris had also been worried until he saw the boy was bright enough to tell what he needed to retain from the mustached man, and what he didn’t.

If you combined Buck with Vin and JD, and with boredom… Chris almost told Buck to engage another warp drive, get them to their destination just that little bit sooner, but he refrained. As much as he knew the crew and most of his officers were looking forward to the shore leave, he had a feeling that his first officer was not.

Turning his chair, Chris looked over at the science station where Ezra sat bent over some work he’d been seeing to. Just what it was, Chris wasn’t sure. He knew that the science officer would alert him in a report in due time, and he’d skim over it before signing off on it and still not know half of what it said. Ezra was closed off from them, not too surprising given his father was Vulcan, but he wasn’t the only hybrid on the crew. Buck’s mother had been half Orion, and he knew that was partly why Buck had such a way with the ladies. Vin was a quarter Vulcan himself, though he didn’t know much about Vulcan beyond what most humans knew. He’d been raised on Earth and had no real sense of the Vulcan blood inside of him.

No, Chris was fairly certain Ezra was closed off because it was who he was, not because of what he was. He’d seen the file on the man’s past, knew it had been rough. No doubt he’d had it rougher, perhaps, than most Vulcan-human half-breeds.

As for their stop for shore leave, Chris knew that the other man was aware the Enterprise was also taking its shore leave at the same time. Ezra had a funny way of trying to avoid Spock like the plague. The captain wasn’t sure if the two first mates had ever met or not, but it seemed Ezra was intent on it staying that way, if they hadn’t. Any missives between ships were so concise and to the point that it made both his and Jim’s heads hurt. It was just Spock’s way of communicating with anyone, and Ezra was extra verbose and cryptic when he had to deal with the other science officer. Chris just wanted to tell them to pull them out and measure them, but Jim had seemed to think that wasn’t the best idea.

He had full intentions to get together with the other captain and lock their first mates in a room, a monitored room, just to see what in the hell was really going on.

The only two members of his senior staff that he didn’t need to worry about were his Chief of Security, Josiah Sanchez, and his CMO, Nathan Jackson. They pretty well kept their noses clean, though Josiah had a penchant to be a mean drunk on occasion and a bit long winded in general. Nathan was a mother hen, and always on them about any number of medical this and medical that, to the point that Ezra had nerve pinched him three times before he’d had to issue an order to the Commander to never do so again, barring some unforeseen event that would actually require it. To say that Nathan and Ezra didn’t get along well… It was becoming a running joke that doctors and Vulcans were made to argue. He knew that if McCoy and Nathan got going…

His thoughts were interrupted by a beep on the arm of his chair, he looked down at it, only then realizing that Ezra had stopped working and was staring at him. No doubt the younger man was curious about his attention, but he also knew that the Vulcan wouldn’t say anything. Again his chair beeped. “You have an incoming transmission from the Enterprise, Captain. Is it your desire to keep the good captain waiting?” Ezra intoned.

“I’ll take it in my Ready Room.” He turned his chair and stood. “You have the con, Commander.”

Ezra stood and walked over to the seat, sitting and turning his attention to the PADD in his hand, which he’d carried from his station.

Heading into his Ready Room, Chris sat and hit the view screen on his desk. Jim Kirk’s face appeared before him, grinning at him. “Hey, Jim,” he greeted.

“Chris! Just the man I wanted to talk to.” He continued to grin, as if he knew some big secret and was just busting to spill. It made Chris nervous.

“You did call me.” Chris rolled his eyes and looked at the other man.

“So I did.” He chuckled. “We’re already at space dock. Just thought I’d give you a heads up that Spock seems to think I’m up to something and Bones is intent on having some one on one time with Jackson.”

Chris groaned. He really didn’t need that. “Are you up to something?” He lifted a brow and stared at the other man.

“There’s a possibility. Spock made a comment the other day about Commander Standish, about his behavior being illogical. So, I thought maybe we should just shove them in a room someplace and sell popcorn.”

“Popcorn…” He shook his head. Only Jim would think of something like that. “I had considered the rest, myself, but do you think it’s really a good idea. I know they’re supposed to hide their emotions and be all about logic, but Ezra has a temper sometimes. I’d rather not have to explain why we need to clean up that much green blood, or listen to McCoy and Jackson when they go on about us letting them beat the shit out of each other.”

Jim chuckled. “Actually, it was partly Bones’ idea. Spock’s been talking about Standish to him, too. I don’t know what about, but Bones thinks they need to get their pissing match over with.”

Chris barked out a laugh. “I thought you told me it wasn’t a good idea.”

“Yeah, well, Bones can be more convincing…” He shrugged a little.

“You mean you’re scared of the hypos he waves in your general direction.” He chuckled.

“That, too. He doesn’t need to hit so _hard_ with them.”

“Yeah. At least he doesn’t give out real sutures if he thinks you’ve been an idiot. Last time Vin pulled a prank, Jackson stitched him up with a needle and thread. “

“Isn’t there a reg against that?” Jim seemed a little shocked.

“We had a reasonable explanation, courtesy of Commander Standish.” He smirked. “Vin was good for a whole month, after that.”

Jim laughed. “I hope he doesn’t go giving Bones any ideas. Of course, I’m sure Spock wouldn’t care about the primitive sutures, just to irritate Bones. I’ve seen Scotty do worse to seal cuts. Drives Bones mad.”

“I bet it does. We’ll rendezvous with the Enterprise in less than twenty four hours.” He checked another screen. “Nineteen point two, it looks like.”

“We’ll be here, warming everything up for you.” He smirked. “Clear sailing, Chris. Kirk out.” The face on the screen disappeared and Chris shook his head. It was going to be an interesting shore leave.


	2. Commander Standish

Ezra looked at the planet below with masked apprehension. He was determined to stay firmly onboard the Magnificent during their space dock, seeing no cause for leaving the ship to waste time cavorting about. Usually, he knew, he would at least visit the surface or station during leave if only to sate curiosity and appease the captain. Often, this led to him finding a game of chance, as many were eager to say they’d bested a Vulcan, even a half breed.

They never won, unless he wanted them to, and often he made a game of simply turning them on one another. He got mild satisfaction from analyzing and predicting the game’s end result.

There was a renowned gaming facility on the planet’s surface, plenty of opportunity for him to see to his pass time. There was also a science facility, one that was doing groundbreaking research in various fields. He nearly ached to see what they were doing, take a tour, talk to the scientists, but he wouldn’t. Nothing was getting him down there, nothing, and he knew that Chris would make it an order.

Ezra was prepared for that, but in the meantime, he would oversee the first wave of crew leaving for the surface. He turned from the observation deck and made his way to the shuttle bay.

“Hey, Ez,” Lieutenant Dunne greeted him with a grin. The Vulcan refrained from pointing out, for certainly not the first time, that his name was not ‘Ez’ and that he should be addressed as Commander Standish while in front of the crew. “Here to help or here to watch?”

He lifted a brow at the boy and moved to look over the flight manifesto, though he already knew what it said. “You are fully capable of seeing to the matter on your own, Lieutenant. I will not supercede your authority on the matter. I came simply to observe.”

“Yeah, kinda figured.” He turned back to the shuttle craft, making sure the pilots were doing the safety checks they were responsible for.

He said no more, looking over the information on the screen as well as watching JD interact with the crew. It was not lost on him that he was probably the least liked of the senior officers. To see JD laugh and joke around with the crew confirmed the boy, despite his age, was respected and liked.

Ezra didn’t care if he was liked, so long as the crew followed his orders and did as was expected of them.

Once the shuttles were underway, he turned to leave, pausing as JD called out to him. “Captain put you on the next group to go, Ez.”

“And I removed myself,” he commented, stepping out of the shuttle bay. No doubt, Chris would notice and find him soon enough. Until then, he had something in the botany lab to see to for Lieutenant Tanner.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It took three hours for the captain to come calling. Ezra had finished working on the lieutenant’s cacti and was sitting in his own quarters trying to meditate. The door hissed open unannounced and he heard Larabee waltz in and over to him. Without opening his eyes he knew the man had his arms crossed and scowl on his face. “Yes, Captain?” He asked, otherwise holding his position.

“You’re going on shore leave if I have to cart your ass down there. It’s an order, Commander.”

“An order I will have to disobey, sir. “ He could practically hear the frown. “If you want to write me up for insubordination, I am more than happy to sit my time in the brig.” The proper sentence should cover the entirety of shore leave. Of course, Larabee didn’t play by the rules, half the time.

“Don’t be smart. You need the relaxation, Ezra.”

“If you had not noticed, Captain, I am trying to relax at this very moment. The only thing preventing so, is you.” He opened his sharp green eyes and stared up at the blond.

“I’m ordering everyone at least four hours off ship. No exceptions. I don’t know what’s crawled up your nose about this shore leave, but you’re going. End of discussion. “ He glared right back at the even stare.

Ezra was tempted to debate the issue further, but he figured four hours were within his advantage. “Very well, Captain, four hours. No more. I will leave the ship and spend the time as I see fit.”

“Figure you could get a tour out of that science center, if nothing else,” the captain responded, softening his glare to his normal expression, which changed to a frown when Ezra felt himself give a physical response to the idea. “Ezra.”

“I have no desire to do so, Captain. I will find some other way to occupy my time.” He knew the man was puzzled, but he didn’t offer any further information. “If that is all, I would like to finish my meditation before I leave.”

“Yeah, that’s all.” He eyed Ezra again then turned and left. Ezra sighed and finished his meditation.

Once the meditation was complete, he went to the transporter room, having them ready to send him down, as per the captain’s wishes. He didn’t expect to see Vin and Chris come in to join him, followed closely by the doctor, security chief, Buck, and JD. “You cannot seriously think to have the entire senior staff off ship at the same time?” He asked the captain. It was illogical. Even in orbit, something could go amiss.

“It’ll be fine. Won’t be the first time we’ve all gone planet side at once.”

“Those were highly irregular circumstances, captain.”

“This is shore leave, Ez. Ain’t nothing gonna happen with both the Magnificent and Enterprise circling this rock,” Buck told the Vulcan.

“We shall see, Mr. Wilmington.” He took his place on the transporter pad, waiting to be energized. He had the distinct feeling that things were about to become nothing but trouble.


	3. Captain Kirk

Jim watched the ‘Magnificent Seven’ walk into the pub he’d contacted Chris about. Seeing the seven of them together, he could see where the name came from, besides their ship. Most of them were imposing on their own, but together they cut quite the sight. He heard Bones snort beside him and glanced over to see the doctor watching Wilmington already schmoozing up to a lady. “Man works fast,” he commented.

“Faster than you, and that’s saying something,” Bones shot back.

“Bones, I’m hurt.” He pouted at his friend only to have the doctor snort again and down his brandy. “Something wrong, Bones?” He knew the man liked alcohol, but something seemed to be weighing on the good doctor.

“Just figure I’ll have a hell of a headache before this night is done.” He waved for another drink.

“At least one in the morning, if you don’t slow down,” Jim pointed out before turning to Chris as the blond sat down. “Think Bones is worried we’re all going to cause a scene,” he told the other captain.

“More like a riot,” Bones grumbled.

“That is illogical, Leonard,” Spock said as he sat down beside the doctor. “Are you going to join me for the tour of the science center?”

“Hell, Spock, you just want to drag me along so you can draw me into a quarrel.” He rolled his eyes at the Vulcan.

“That is also illogical, doctor. I do not have to ‘drag’ you anywhere for you to be quarrelsome.” He looked the doctor in the eye with his ever present straight face. Jim chuckled at them.

Chris chuckled as well, reaching out to grab both Vin and Ezra before the two made off for who knew where. “Sit,” he ordered them. Jim watched as Tanner sighed and Ezra stood stiffly at the captain’s side. The lieutenant complied while the Vulcan did not. “Ezra,” Chris said, and Jim recognized the warning in the tone.

“As I recall, our agreement was for me to spend the four hours as I choose, not as you see fit, Captain. I have no wish to sit in this rather smoky atmosphere where various things will be filtered through my lungs when I can be in much more hospitable locale.”

“Sit,” Chris ordered again, tugging in vain on the arm of the other man. Jim knew there was no moving a Vulcan when one did not wish to be moved.

“Perhaps you would care to join me, then, Commander Sezrak?” Spock looked at the younger hybrid.

“On second thought, perhaps this is a suitable place to spend four hours.” Ezra moved to sit down.

Jim looked at Spock, who was watching the other commander. He then looked back at Chris, who shrugged, having no idea what was going on. He noted that Vin had stiffened when Spock had used the commander’s Vulcan name and was giving Spock a rather heated glare.

“Stop being rude,” Dr. Jackson told the youngest hybrid as he sat down. “Leonard.” He smiled at Bones.

“Hey, Nate.” Bones raised his glass in a half salute before downing what was left of his drink.

“Ezra?” Chris asked the commander, clearly sensing something wrong.

“Yes, Captain,” came the cool reply, and Jim could tell that something was about to happen. He didn’t expect, however, that the catalyst to be his own first mate.

“Your fear is illogical,” Spock told Ezra, watching him intently. “He already knows you are to be on shore leave. The entire city knows that both ships are here.”

“My fear, as you so erroneously define it, is none of your concern, Command Spock.” Ezra looked back at the other Vulcan with a measure of emotion to his eyes. The men around the table watched as the stare down seemed to go on for several minutes. Unsurprisingly, it was Tanner that broke first, even if he wasn’t involved. The accidental tipping over of his drink sent the contents spilling over the table.

No doubt, the target had been Spock, but it was Bones who ended up with a wet crotch. He shot to his feet with a shout, glaring daggers at the lieutenant. “Tanner,” Bones growled.

“Oops, sorry, doc,” Vin said, grinning cheekily.

Chris groaned and rubbed at his face with one hand, slumping in his seat.

“Don’t oops me, boy,” Bones shouted.

Jim sighed. “Sit down, Bones. It’s mostly alcohol, it won’t take long to dry. It was an accident.”

“Accident my ass!” Bones sat down, though, and Jim was glad for that.

Tanner didn’t look at all apologetic.

“Apologize to the doctor, Lieutenant,” Ezra told the younger man.

“Aw, Ez,” Vin whined.

“Mr. Tanner,” Ezra turned the gaze he’d been leveling on Spock to the lieutenant.

Vin rolled his eyes. “I already said I was sorry.”

“Words without meaning are simply words, Mr. Tanner,” Ezra pointed out.

“Hey, what’s going on?” The young John Dunne asked as he joined them.

“Ezra’s being pissy with me, again,” Vin turned a mock look of hurt JD’s way.

“What’d you do this time?” Josiah asked as he, too, joined them.

“He poured alcohol in Dr. McCoy’s lap,” Jackson explained, looking put out about the whole thing himself.

Jim watched with amusement as Josiah laughed and thumped Vin on the back. “Boy, you should know to pick your battles better than that. Len will eat you alive.” Josiah sat down and poured himself a drink.

“I’ll just find the nastiest hypo I’ve got,” Bones said.

“You should try primitive medicine. It works wonders on him.” Jackson grinned ear to ear as Vin paled. “I’ve been looking for a reason to give him a good old fashioned prostate exam.”

“You aren’t going anywhere near my ass!” Vin told Jackson, a little bit too loud as anyone in the immediate area quieted and stared.

“Woo boy, sounds like I’m missing all the fun,” Buck grinned as he sauntered over, two napkins in his hands with addresses and names.

Jim laughed and put his arm around the groaning Larabee’s shoulders. “I think it might be best if you and I get out of here before we’re implicated in this chaos.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Chris moved to stand, and he followed. “You boys be on your best behavior.” He gave him a warning glare that Jim was envious of. He had full control of his crew, but there was just something about being able to get so much across with a look. Bones assured him he was fully capable, with more than just glaring, but he wasn’t so sure.

“Spock, Bones, Sulu and Scotty will probably be along before too long. Make sure they get a drink on me. Try not to get into any trouble.” He smacked Bones on the back then headed off with Chris.

Out in the fresh air, he took a deep breath then looked over at the other captain. “Not sure we should lock them up together, now.”

“You think?” Chris rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go to Enterprise and get a drink.”

Jim laughed. “Good idea.” This shore leave was going to be something. He just hoped that it wouldn’t be something that they’d all look back on poorly.


	4. Lieutenant Tanner

Vin watched the men around the table in silence, still on edge. He had no intentions of going anywhere and leave Ezra alone with Spock. He wasn’t really sure why Ezra was scared of the other commander, knew that the shorter Vulcan would never admit to it even under torture, but Ezra was. He reminded Vin of a spooked cat, hackles raised and claws out in defense as much as offense.

Spock seemed like a nice enough fellow to Vin, even if that logic shit got on his nerves. Most Vulcan’s got on Vin’s nerves just for being what they were. It didn’t help that they looked down their noses at him for being what he was.

Ezra was the only Vulcan he’d met who never gave him that impassive look of disdain they were all so good at. Leastways, not how the rest did. No, Ezra didn’t trust anyone till they earned it, and all he’d ever seen in the older man’s eyes was a look of impassiveness in general. That was, till he’d earned more.

He’d learned a lot just by watching. Vin was good at watching and reading people, preferred it to interacting with them. Other ships he’d been on, everyone had wanted to socialize, be nosy about his past and how he’d even come to exist in the first place. Not the Magnificent.

Chris had met his eyes and simply nodded the first time they’d met. That was all they’d needed and the captain had never pried since. He trusted Vin to tell him anything he needed to know. Josiah talked, at length, but he never asked questions. He simply shared insights and his own curiosity with life. Buck talked and rambled, mostly about his love life, but it wasn’t intrusive either, even when he was teasing at Vin for whatever reason.

Nathan… Nathan liked to be intrusive, but only about his health. The man was downright impatient if he thought something was wrong with one of those he was responsible for. Vin had realized quick it only meant he cared. Didn’t change Vin didn’t care much for it, he could see to himself, but Nathan didn’t pry, either. He just smothered.

JD was a well of curiosity, but he seemed to know not to ask questions. He was exuberant to a fault, but he tended to only use that to get them both in trouble. Least he had fun with the kid, and the looks they’d earn from Larabee were worth it.

Then there was Ezra. The science officer could simply look at him and it was as if he was being seen through. Not once had Ezra asked about anything to do with his past. Sometimes the man assumed, and sometimes wrongly, but they always worked it out in the end. He’d come to the conclusion Vin could not be observed with normal logic in mind and finally given up on predicting the younger man. Vin was glad for that.

While their connection wasn’t like the one he had with Chris, they weren’t of the same mind, it was just as deep. Vin felt that Ezra was as much a part of him as anyone, more so. He didn’t know if Ezra realized that, if Ezra knew how much he depended on him, but he was damned if anyone was ever going to hurt Ezra without going through him.

Which brought him back to staring at Spock. He knew the Vulcan was aware of his stare but was ignoring him. Vin had caught McCoy giving him a sour look, though, and he figured the old man was prone to be as protective of Spock as Vin was of Ezra.

“You guys are about as much fun as a funeral, I tell ya,” Buck shook his head at everyone. “I’m gonna find some nice company to have some fun with.” He stood to leave the table. “Ez, try not to kill Kirk’s first mate. I’d hate to have to deal with Chris after.”

Ezra snorted and Vin gave a small smile. They both knew that Spock could take Ezra, in the long run, not that Vin would ever let him. “Mr. Wilmington, might I remind you that it is not I that falls victim to repeated brawls. Perhaps it is you that should avoid waking up in the bed of another man’s wife and save us all the hassle.” He looked up at the mustached man.

“Touche, pard.” Buck chuckled and wandered off.

Vin saw McCoy tense at the by play, no doubt the mention of a cheating wife hitting home. He’d heard enough about the doctor to know about the man’s wife. What surprised him was the light, brief touch to the doctor’s shoulder from the Enterprise’s science officer. The simple touch seemed to drain all the tension from the doctor’s frame and McCoy sipped at the beer in his hand as he relaxed further into his chair.

The lanky hybrid glanced at Ezra, who gave the barest of inclinations of his head when he caught the look. Well, thought Vin, what do you know. He filed the information away for later.

“Hey, Ezra, how about we head out of here.” He knew the Vulcan didn’t want to be there. “We can wander round a bit then head on back to the ship.” He looked at the time. “Got little over three hours to kill yet.”

Ezra looked at him, clearly mulling it over. “Very well, Mr. Tanner, let us depart this rather unpleasant establishment.” He stood and Vin was immediately on his feet beside him.

“Now don’t you boys find any trouble,” Josiah told them. “You know what how Chris was the last time.”

Vin laughed. “That wasn’t our fault, ‘Siah. Those Klingons started it.” He grinned at the large man. “We ain’t just gonna stand there and listen to them talk bad about the captain.”

“If I recall, it was them insulting that blood of yours that started the fight,” Nathan pointed out. “What was it Ezra said… Words without meaning are just words; seems to me it was you boys that gave them meaning, not the other way around.”

“Hell, Nate, you just don’t want to have both of us in sickbay at the same time.” Vin continued to grin.

“Damn straight I don’t!” He gave them a firm look. “I had to restrain Ezra to treat him, and you weren’t much better, constantly up out of bed trying to help him get loose. I had to knock both of you out just so my staff could have a moment’s peace, never mind that you’re both grown men and knew I was right that you needed to be there.”

Ezra didn’t comment, straightening his ever immaculate uniform.

“He could have healed in his own damn bed. You know he don’t like sickbay.” Vin glowered at Nathan.

“Irrationally dislikes it, you mean.” Nathan glared back.

“That is enough, gentlemen. My feelings on any matter are not the concern of either of you, and certainly not up for public debate.” Ezra gave them both a look that would make Chris proud before his face returned to the normal neutrality of Vulcan expression. “Let us go, Mr. Tanner,” he said softly, sounding wary.

Vin glared at Nathan again before walking out with the other man. He had to find something to pass the time and distract the older man, but he had no clue what to do.


	5. CMO Jackson

Nathan watched the two men leave before sighing and waving down another drink. “I just don’t understand either one of them,” he commented to anyone, “especially Standish.”

“It’s hard to say, Nate. Vulcans can be just as testy and illogical as the rest of us, and don’t you dare say otherwise,” McCoy added, shooting Spock a look. “Just because it’s logical to a computer doesn’t make it logical to emotional creatures like us.”

“I was simply going to state that Commander Sezrak has right to be concerned about medical personnel,” Spock spoke, suddenly making him the center of everyone’s undivided attention.

“What do you mean?” Nathan frowned. “I’ve been over his file, several times, and I can’t find a damn thing that explains why he’s so damn twitchy. Vin or Josiah have to be there for every one of his exams, and damned if the man still tries to dodge them. Bastard’s nerve pinched me three times to get out of exams and treatment.”

Bones let out a laugh. “Spock’s never gone that far. He just lets me know in his very long winded and computer way that my attention is unwarranted and unwelcome. He’s nearly as bad as Jim.”

“The commander had bad experience in his youth. While it is no longer that uncommon for our species to intermingle, and hybrids are becoming more well known, that does not change that they are also a source or curiosity. It has been speculated if we can even breed, though clearly it is illogical speculation seeing as Lieutenant Tanner exists, though I am quite curious about his advanced age, given that all hybrids should barely be old enough to have sired him and would have had to do so at a very young age.”

Nathan snorted. “Advanced age? Kid’s only twenty-seven, but I see what you mean. Physically, you’re old enough to be his father, but you would have had to be young.” He rubbed at his jaw, not having really let himself think about it before, even though he knew the problem existed. “Reckon it doesn’t really matter much. Vin is who he is, and that’s all that matters.”

“Indeed. His mere existence is testament to that, however improbable it is. As for the commander, his youth was met with the curiosity of his father and his father’s research team. I believe that for some time, Sezrak was examined in various ways for various ends. This would have coincided with his Vulcan training. I am to understand that his uncle tried to prevent as much of this as he could, and it was Tassik that raised the boy, not his father. Of course, eventually Sezrak’s mother wanted time with her son, and having done what research he felt he could, Skarek allowed his son time with his mother. These instances were sporadic at best and in length, always the child would return to his uncle a little more Vulcan than when he left.”

“A little more Vulcan? But his mother is human.” Nathan frowned.

“Indeed, but it is through the mistreatment from his mother that he found such ease to shut off his emotions and become what we all seek to be. This went on from the age of eleven to the age of sixteen, at which point Sezrak took the trials, came of age, and pursued more schooling in the science field. Eventually, this led him to Star Fleet.” Spock watched him, and Nathan wondered what the Vulcan expected him to do with all of this knowledge.

“He’s afraid of me because he was experimented on?” He frowned. “His own father experimented on him?” He could feel his blood going hot. He thought Vulcans were suppose to be better than that. “And when his mother came to get him, he was mistreated? Mistreated how?”

“I cannot say, for I do not know.” Spock spread his hands out on the table. “But humans can be very harsh to what they do not understand or like, as you all know. Sezrak was always an emotional child, until he was broken. He did not become a being of logic, removing all emotion from himself. He became a broken soul afraid to feel, afraid to trust.”

Nathan nodded. “You’re Vulcan, and he’s afraid of you because of it.”

“In all probability.”

“I have to get him to trust me, trust that I’d never harm him, do things to him he didn’t want.” He sighed. “That’s not going to be hard at all,” Nathan commented dryly. “It’s been a year already.”

Leonard reached out and clasped him on the shoulder. “You need anything, Spock and I will try to help.”

“Indeed, Dr. Jackson. I wish to not be feared simply because my father is Vulcan.”

“A lot to ponder,” Josiah spoke up before moving his eyes to the quiet JD. “And a lot to keep to ourselves.”

Nathan saw JD nod, eyes slightly wide. He had no doubt the kid was overwhelmed by this all. He knew that JD looked up to Ezra, a lot, just as he looked up to all of them, but Ezra, Chris, and Buck had special places for the boy. He imagined the boy was just going to sit there and let the rest of them talk when JD suddenly spoke. “What’s with the science center? I know Ezra, and he’d be in there in a heartbeat, any other time.”

He frowned. “Now that you mention it,” Nathan agreed, “he’d be there or the casino, but he fought to not even come down here. It can’t just be because of Spock.”

“Commander Spock said something about ‘he.’” JD pointed out.

“I spoke of Skarek. He works at the science center.”

“That son of a bitch is here?!” Nathan sat up. “No wonder he didn’t want to come down here. He should have told Chris!”

“Calm down, Dr. Jackson.” Spock looked at the man. “I have no doubt that this reaction is partly why none of you knew about his past, or his father. It is highly improbable that he will even see his father.”

“But not impossible,” McCoy said quietly. “We best be ready, just in case.” He looked forelornly at his beer. It’d just been something to let his body metabolize the stronger stuff he’d had earlier, he’d told them when Josiah had lifted a brow at the ale. Looked like he wasn’t going to get back to the good stuff, at least until Ezra was back on the Magnificent. Nathan felt a little bad about it, but not much. Leonard drank too much sometimes.

“Can’t say I like it, but I guess it’s easier than fighting with Chris or Ezra about any of this.” Nathan sighed and sat back again, fingering his own beer.

It wasn’t too much later than Scotty and Sulu joined them. The seven of them shared stories and good natured bantering, but through it all, Nathan couldn’t get his mind off Ezra. He was going to have to have a talk with Chris about all of this, after they’d left the planet. The last thing they needed was Chris stepping into Ezra’s business and trying to make life hell on the commander’s father.


	6. Commander Standish

Ezra followed along with Vin in silence. It suited them both just fine, and he knew he didn’t need to be wary when he was alone with the lieutenant. Had they been anywhere else, he would have allowed himself to relax and enjoy himself, but he couldn’t, not here.

As if sensing his thoughts, Vin touched his arm, careful to make sure he did so above the cuff of Ezra’s uniform. “It’ll be okay, Ez. Just two point six more hours and you’ll be back on the ship.” Vin gave him a smile.

“I know.” He returned the smile very slightly.

“Good.” Vin’s smile turned to a grin. “Looks like there’s a boardwalk over yonder. Let’s stroll along it and see what there is to see. Who knows, might find something interesting.”

It never ceased to intrigue him the way that Vin loved life. It wasn’t the same way that Buck loved life, or JD, but it was the same enthusiasm, the same delight. Deep inside himself, Ezra knew that a piece of him was jealous of it. Only Tassik had ever given him moments where he could honestly say he was happy to be alive. Now, though, the men he worked with, the men who called him friend... They were doing an ample job of trying to give him more.

Vin led him to the boardwalk, stopping to look out toward the faintly orange sea. “Wonder what makes it that color,” he commented.

“Iron oxides are present,” Ezra responded automatically. “This planet is very rich in iron. As the atmosphere is rich in oxygen, the soil exposed to the air will oxidize. This would create the pigment in the water.”

“Cool,” Vin said, smiling at Ezra. “Learn something new, right?” He turned and began to walk down the boardwalk. Ezra fell into step beside him.

“You know about oxidation, Vin,” he pointed out. “The planetary scans say as much about the soil and atmosphere, as well.”

“Yeah, so?” He looked over at him.

“You are intelligent enough to have figured out what I told you.” He looked at him, slightly puzzled.

“Just like it when you talk science.” The taller man shrugged and grinned before picking up his pace.

Ezra watched him walk a short distance before moving to follow. He had no idea what Vin meant, or why he would like to listen to him say something that he already knew. It was... illogical.

“Stop overthinking it, Ezra. I can smell the smoke from here,” Vin teased him. “Just accept it and not beat it to death.”

“Very well, Mr. Tanner.” He again fell into step beside him, knowing that Vin was taking smaller steps to accommodate his shorter stature.

“JD’s birthday is coming up,” Vin commented after they’d gone a short distance, as they came upon some market stalls.

“I am aware.” He knew their preoccupation with their dates of birth.

“We should get him something.” Vin smiled at him yet again.

“I do not see the need for this custom,” Ezra pointed out.

Vin rolled his eyes. “Because it’s fun, and it’ll make him happy. That’s all that matters. Don’t you like to see the kid happy?”

“That ‘kid,’ as you say, is only two years younger than you,” he pointed out, though he understood that Vin was a lot older in spirit than in body.

“Yeah, yeah,” Vin said as he waved him off. “Let’s see what we can find him.” He went to peruse the wares on sale with the eagerness of a child himself. Ezra watched him intently, letting himself focus on Vin and not where he was or what was going on around him.

They moved stall to stall, Ezra not losing his concentration on Vin. So lost was he in his observation he did not pick up on someone calling his name, his Vulcan name, until Vin turned to him and said his human one. “Ezra?”

Ezra blinked his eyes and looked at Vin. “Yes?” He asked just as he heard the call of, “Sezrak!” from behind him. He recognized the voice almost immediately and turned, scanning the small groups of people on the boardwalk. Then he saw him, coming toward him from four stalls down. “Tassik?” He was shocked to see him.

“Sezrak,” the Vulcan gave the equivalent of a Vulcan smile and walked up to them. “I knew it had to be you.” He reached out and grasped Ezra’s shoulder. “It has been a long time, Sezrak. I had heard the Magnificent was coming, but I had not realized you had arrived already.”

Still slightly stunned, Ezra just stared at him for a moment, until Vin nudged him gently in the side. “I did not realize you were here, Tassik. Last I heard, you were still at the colony.”

“I was.” He gave a nod, glancing at Vin then back to Ezra. “I needed to visit here, and I learned that you were scheduled for shore leave. I scheduled my visit to coincide.”

“You did not need to do so on my account.” He watched his uncle with a blank expression.

Tassik almost looked hurt. “I wanted to see you, Sezrak. Nothing more.”

He gave a nod. “You will come see the Magnificent?” Ezra asked, wanting his uncle to see where it was he was living his life, see what it was that Ezra did.

“Yes. I look forward to it.” He gave the shoulder a squeeze then dropped his hand. “Have you been to the science center?”

Vin tensed beside Ezra and stepped closer to him, but Ezra ignored it. “No. I have no intention.”

“I understand the hesitance, Sezrak, but you should go. Skarek knows you are to be here. He should see his son.”

“He has no desire to see his son,” Ezra pointed out.

“You have not seen him in ten years, Sezrak, and it has been nearly twice that since he...”

“It does not matter,” Ezra cut him off, eyes hard. “I have no wish to see him, speak to him, or discuss him.”

Tassik gave a small sigh, the one Vulcans gave when they thought someone was being illogical. “He is your father.”

“You are my father, in all but blood.” Ezra met his eyes.

“He will make a formal request to your captain.”

Ezra could sense Vin getting antsy and riled at his side, so he put a hand on the other man’s arm. “I will deal with the eventuality when it occurs. If he must see me, it will be on the Magnificent.” It would be in his territory, not his father’s. It would be while the rest of the senior staff was close by.

“Very well, Sezrak. I will see your ship tomorrow. I have business to finish.” Tassik briefly touched Ezra’s cheek then turned and strode away. Ezra let the small touch run through him, the brief touch of mind to settle over him, before turning to Vin.

“You okay?” The younger hybrid asked.

“Nothing has changed in the last few minutes.”

“Bullshit,” the other man said but Ezra could see he’d let it drop, for the moment. “Let’s find something for JD,” he reminded before turning to look the wares over again.

Ezra stood at his side, watching him again, but this time, he did not let his guard down for a moment.


	7. Captain Larabee

Time away from his ship and crew had been just what Chris had needed, even if it was on board another ship with another crew. They weren’t his responsibility, and Jim Kirk had a way of making anyone feel welcome and at ease.

The two captains had spent their time with drink, chess, and ranting. There wasn’t anyone more suited to hear the rantings of a starship captain other than another starship captain. And boy did they two of them have a lot to rant about, most often to the other’s amusement.

Listening to Jim try to control his laughter, Chris gave the other man a wry look. He was beginning to wonder if the man had drank too much. The story wasn’t _that_ funny. Dammit, it’d taken him two weeks to get all the green pigment out of his skin, and he’d had to have his hair lightened, twice, before just having it cut off. Admiral Travis had been far from amused, and Chris was surprised Kirk hadn’t heard about it before now.

Chris still wasn’t sure which of his senior officers had been responsible, so he’d seen fit to be hard on all of them, for over a month. In the end, being green had been preferable to the growing animosity, and their smugness when he’d finally taken a bite of crow and ‘apologized’ for his bad mood.

It wasn’t like they’d turned him green, but he knew one of them was at fault for it happening. It couldn’t have been his fault the firefight had started, which had led to him somehow falling in a pool of green ooze, which saw fit to try to bond to his skin and hair. The uniform he’d been wearing had been a loss, as had his phaser and equipment. Something else Travis had been not so thrilled about.

“I bet you’d make one hell of an Orion,” Jim quipped, still slightly shaking with mirth and grinning ear to ear.

“I don’t think being green is enough.” He rolled his eyes. No doubt Kirk would enjoy playing Orion, at least in the bedroom.

“You’re not unattractive. I saw plenty of eyes follow your ass in here.” Jim smirked at him.

“Yours probably among them.” He sipped his drink.

Jim waved him off noncommittally. “Can’t see you as the submissive type, but you have that male Orion scowl down to an art.”

Chris grunted. “Moving on...” He was ready for a change in topic.

The other captain didn’t miss a beat. “Think Standish has gone back to the Magnificent yet?” Jim sobered some, watching him intently.

Chris looked at the time. “Better not have.” The commander had one point three hours left on his mandatory leave.... Had no more time passed than that?

“Scowl much harder and your face will cave in,” Jim’s voice cut into his thoughts.

“You’re preoccupied by my facial expressions.”

“You’re getting scowl lines. I’ve heard of laugh lines and frown lines, but you’re the first person I’ve seen with scowl lines.”

Rolling his eyes again, Chris finished his drink. “Just forget about my face.” He sighed.

“Hard to do when it’s scowling at me.” Jim smirked, for what seemed like the hundredth time since they’d sat down.

“I think you just like saying that word,” Chris pointed out.

Jim rolled his eyes and started to answer when Uhura cut in over the comm. “Captain, I have a message for Captain Larabee.”

“Go ahead, lieutenant,” Kirk told her, sitting back and finishing his own drink but his eyes were still dancing, still smirking.  

Chris sighed, expecting a great many things from brawls and drunken disorderlies, and how he prayed they didn’t involve Sanchez, to alcohol poisoning and sexual harassment charges, he’d kill Buck if it was him. “The director of the scientific research facility is formally requesting to tour the Magnificent and meet with Captain Larabee first thing in the morning, roughly nine hours from now.”

Both men shared a confused look. “Thank you, lieutenant. Message received,” the Enterprise captain told her. Kirk shifted in his seat, watching Chris, who had no doubt he really was scowling now.

“How shall I respond? He is waiting an answer, most persistently, Captain.”

Chris grunted. “Fine,” he finally responded. “I’ll be waiting.”

“Very well, captains.” The lieutenant cut the comm.

“What the hell’s he want with the Magnificent? He should be _your_ problem.” Chris glowered at Jim, wondering if the man had pawned the scientist off on him, but from the look on Kirk’s face, he doubted it. Jim seemed as shocked as he was. The Enterprise had never been passed up before, and Chris had a name for himself for not being overly diplomatic or welcoming, unlike Kirk.

“I have no idea. I think Spock might get insulted.” Jim leaned forward to pour them new drinks.

“Spock?” Chris snorted. “You mean you.”

“Well, Enterprise is our flagship and the gem of the fleet.” He was far from ashamed of that, Chris knew. “Mind if I come over?”

The rougher captain grunted, not surprised. Jim was one of the most curious people he’d ever met. “Your time to waste.”

“Chris, we both know you’ll need someone there to keep you from doing something stupid,” Jim teased, smirking yet again.

“Shut up.” He took the new drink and downed it in one go, wincing slightly. He’d not noticed Jim had opened the stronger stuff.

“Seriously, though, I want Spock and I to be there. I know you can handle yourself, and that your crew can handle anything, but I’m concerned.” The look he gave Chris made the surly captain frown. Jim was dead serious. “Your science officer was more than adamant about not going to see this research center, and as your first mate, he’ll be right by your side when you’re greeting and dealing with this guest. I can’t help but wonder if there’s more to this than either one of us is aware of.”

Chris shoved a hand through his hair roughly. “Spock makes him pricklier than a cactus. Not sure if that will help or hinder the situation.”

“Spock also seems to have some idea of what is going on.” Jim stood and moved to the desk in his room. “Computer, give me basic information on the director of the Borka Research Institute.”

The computer took a moment then responded, “ _Director of Borka Research Institute, Skarek, is a Vulcan male born to parents Slivek and T’prit at Vulcan colony on Kandisk IV. He is the eldest of four children. Skarek was a top student at the Vulcan Science Academy before returning to Kandisk IV. His research includes geological advancements in three different...”_

“Computer, cross reference Skarek with Commander Sezrak also known as Commander Ezra Standish,” Jim cut in, and Chris rolled his eyes. He should have said from the beginning.

“ _Director Skarek is Commander Standish’s father_ ,” the computer answered simply.

“Thank you, computer.” Jim turned the screen off and just looked at Chris sympathetically.

“I need another drink,” Chris told him. There was no doubt in his mind, now, that the following day was going to more than test his patience and temper. Ezra _never_ talked about his father, _ever_ , and what little Chris did know from the man’s file, Ezra had reason to not want to. How had he missed the fact that Ezra’s dad was on the planet below them. No wonder he’d been fit to be tied about having to leave the ship. The damn fool should have just _said_ something.

“So....” Jim continued to watch him, standing and coming back over to pour him another drink. “About Spock...”

Spock was level headed, more so than Ezra, and he would probably need to play mitigator to the situation. “I’m afraid we’ll probably need him.” Chris nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on a Kirk/Larabee pairing, but I'm not sure yet.


	8. Commander Spock

It was not that surprising when Nyota contacted him to inform him that the captain would like to see him. Spock had little doubt, and that was to say none at all, that the two captains had found time to discuss Commander Sezrak. They would have questions as to the commander’s behavior. Likely, Captain Larabee had been stocking questions for quite some time, but this was the first opportunity to look into it, or rather he’d been given that little shove that had tipped his curiosity just enough he could no longer put it off.

Spock had insisted Leonard stay at the bar with his friends and enjoy himself, but like the doctor often did when Spock insisted anything, he ignored him completely and did the exact opposite. Leonard’s behavior was as exasperating as it was predictable. The only way to seem to get Leonard to do something he wanted him to, was to tell him to do what it was the doctor intended to do. Spock had found it was simply too bothersome to play the game and carried on giving logical suggestions and advice, even when they weren’t wanted and would not be heeded.

Returning to the Enterprise, he made his way to his captain’s quarters, McCoy a silent shadow behind him. Jim would not mind the doctor’s presence, so long as Leonard and Spock didn’t get into one of their many debates. The Vulcan reasoned that, even if Jim didn’t get after them, Larabee was like to lose his infamous short temper. Spock had no doubts that the other captain would still be present. The likelihood that something else had arisen and needed his attention beyond Commander Sezrak was too small to even bother considering, even given the Enterprise’s long line of falling into the very small percentage in most anything.

As he waited for the door to the cabin to open, he felt Leonard lean into him and sigh. “I told you, you need not accompany me,” he intoned, not looking back at his companion. “You should have remained at the establishment, or gone to rest.”

“I’m fine,” the doctor huffed, straightening up as the door hissed open.

Spock did not comment as he stepped into the captain’s personal quarters. “You wished to see me, Captain?” He stopped just far enough inside the door for Leonard to be able to step inside and the door to close behind him.

“Spock, Bones, have seats.” Jim smiled at them and motioned vaguely toward the limited furniture about the room. The captain was sprawled in a chair near the couch while Larabee sat at the end of the couch closest to him. This left another chair, the chair at the desk, and the rest of the couch. Spock moved over and sat in the chair opposite his captain while Leonard sat on the end of the couch beside him. “Should of known you’d tag along, Bones; always the curious cat.” Jim smirked at the doctor. “You know what happened to the curious cat.”

Leonard responded with the typical eye roll. “Just pour me a drink,” he told the captain.

Jim laughed and did so, holding the bottle in offer to the Vulcan, but Spock declined with a small shake of his head. “Spock, I want to know everything you can tell me about Skarek, not the facts but about the man.” He waved him off before he could answer. “Vulcan, whatever.”

Spock lifted a brow slightly. They’d already deduced that the scientist was on the planet. He shouldn’t have been surprised. The man’s name would also be in Sezrak’s file. Ignoring the rather derisive snort from Leonard, he responded, “I have only had occasion to meet him once, Jim. He is not much different than most Vulcans.”

“Yes, yes, but most Vulcans are…” Jim trailed off and gave him a small, apologetic smile. “He’s visiting the Magnificent tomorrow, officially. You know the tour and whole nine yards. I told Chris we’d join him, and Ezra, during the visit. We’d like to be a bit more prepared than just assuming that Ezra has issues with his old man.”

“You can’t expect to make…” Leonard started but Spock put a hand to his knee to quiet him. If the situation had been any less serious, or Leonard anymore worked up over it, the small touch would have been useless. As it was, the doctor huffed and crossed his arms, looking less than pleased. Spock knew he’d have his say, but for the moment the good doctor would wait.

The captains shared a look before turning their gazes back to the Vulcan. “I must remind you, both of you, any information I give you cannot impact the diplomatic duty you must perform as Starfleet captains. You are obligated to adhere to certain expectations, especially given that Skarek is a powerful figurehead on Borka and of well repute in the scientific community and on the Vulcan colony of Kandisk IV.”

Larabee scowled and crossed his arms in a similar fashion as the doctor. “Translation, I’m not going to like this and I’m not going to want him on my ship or near my first officer but there’s jack shit I can do about it.”

“That is likely a correct assumption,” Spock answered.

The Magnificent’s captain growled. “Why can’t things ever be easy?” He looked at Jim.

Kirk laughed. “Because we have rotten luck like that.”

“Captain, if your luck was, indeed, rotten as you say, I think we would have long been dead,” Spock pointed out. “Skarek isn’t going to want to cause a scene any more than either of you. It would be best to just treat him as if he has no connection to Sezrak at all. As a Vulcan, that is what he will do.”

“Alright, fine, we’ll be on our best behavior, now what the hell is the issue between him and his son?” Larabee sat forward, his elbows on his knees.

Spock watched them a moment. “Skarek is a scientist. Sezrak is one of the first hybrids between Vulcans and humans. It is not uncommon, when species are bred together, for there to be curiosity and valid questions about the feasibility of the offspring. This is no different even when the species involved are sentient.”

Leonard snorted and downed his drink, but he didn’t speak. The same couldn’t be said for Larabee. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. You’re saying that Ezra’s _father_ used him as a test subject to study Vulcan-human hybrids?” His face was flushed with color and his jaw tensed as he forced himself to not lose his temper.

“For many years, yes, he did. I can’t say that Sezrak was mistreated, but I am certain that he was kept under a very watchful eye, his every action and word analyzed and recorded. He would have been medically screened and monitored.”

“And he would have been expected to behave like a Vulcan, from birth, and be perfectly emotionless about the whole thing?” Kirk shifted in his seat, looking pensive.

“Not necessarily. I imagine he was tested for emotional response, as well. Emotions were a large part of scrutiny placed upon myself, and I was not being studied in the way that he was.”

“Alright, Ezra’s childhood aside, what sort of Vulcan is this guy?” Chris looked at him grimly.

“To my knowledge, he is your typical Vulcan. I know of nothing worth remarking upon.” He looked between the captains.

“Well, we’ll find out tomorrow.” Jim looked at the other captain then back to Spock. “Why don’t you get Bones on out of here?” He grinned at the Vulcan. “I’ve no doubt he’ll be following us over to the Magnificent.”

“I’m fine.” Leonard rolled his eyes. “But won’t hear me argue.”

Spock raised a brow as Jim started laughing, hard. Even Captain Larabee had a smile on his face. “Bones, you argue just for the sake of arguing.”

The doctor glared at him before standing. “Someone needs to argue with you people, just to remind you, you can’t always be right.”

Jim grinned and laughed. “Whatever you say, Bones.”

“Come on, Spock. We have an unfinished game of chess, and there’s some ale with my name on it.” The doctor headed for the door, and Spock knew it would be in his interest to follow.

“As you wish, Leonard.” He stood. “I will see you in the morning, captain, Captain Larabee.” He nodded to them both.

“Eight standard hours from now, Spock,” Jim told him, after looking at the time.

Spock nodded to him again then followed Leonard from the room. “We do not have an unfinished chess game, Leonard,” he spoke as they walked down the hall.

“I could have told him what I really planned to do with you once we were alone.” The doctor looked up at him, grinning in a very familiar way. Spock decided that the lie was a reasonable excuse for the doctor to get them back to their room. 


	9. Lt. Commander Dr. McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler chapter. I just wanted to get some Bones and Spock alone time in, though it's not very juicy. Just some light fluff.

After leaving the captain’s quarters, Bones walked with Spock back to the Vulcan’s rooms, which were more or less _their_ quarters anymore. The temperature inside was a little stifling, but he’d spent plenty of summers in the south as a boy, and he preferred the dry heat to cloying humidity.

Once inside, he removed his outer shirt and boots before sitting down heavily with a sigh. He shifted slightly to get comfortable before reaching up to rub at his face. The doctor wasn’t overly tired, but he still felt weary. That didn’t change the fact that did have plans for the evening that were still undone.

As he lowered his hand from his face, he was a little startled to see a glass of whiskey dangling from long, delicate fingers. He looked up at the Vulcan in question. “You look like you wanted it.” Spock never said ‘need’ because he was of the opinion, more often than not, that Leonard drank far too much and should deal with his problems instead of using alcohol as a crutch. He’d told the doctor this, many times. 

Spock moved to sit beside him. “You are supposed to be enjoying your leave,” he said, which was Spock speak for ‘I’m only enabling you for the moment, don’t get used to it.’ A gentle hand rested on the back of McCoy’s neck and he leaned into it. 

Giving a soft smile, he reached out and took the glass which was still in Spock’s hand resting on the Vulcan’s knee, draining it in one pull. “Darlin,’ I’m with you, that’s enough.” He didn’t often get _too_ mushy with Spock, he didn’t need to. Still, sometimes, he liked to reassure his lover. Besides, he was Southern, charm was in his DNA.

Spock’s lips twitched in his form of a fond smile, and the Vulcan took Leonard’s hand with his free one. “We should get rest. I must wake early.”

The doctor growled. Rest was _far_ from what he’d planned for their night, and the damn hobgoblin knew that. Bones had made it perfectly clear in the hall what he intended to do once they got back to their quarters. Even though he was used to things more often than not coming up and changing his plans, Leonard certainly wasn’t any less sour about it; quite the opposite. But, it wasn’t Spock’s fault. This time, at least. He knew he should let the Vulcan go rest, as much as he knew that neither of them wanted to. “Go ahead, Spock. I’m gonna sit for a while.”

He looked at him a long moment before giving a single nod. “Do not stay up too late, Leonard. The captain was right. You will doubtless be following us to the Magnificent.” Spock leaned in and pressed warm, dry lips to his briefly. Bones got the brief impression of regret. Spock was as unhappy about not being able to spend the night passionately as he was.

Bones sat alone a brief time thinking about the next day. Jim and Spock were right, he wanted to tag along. But, he wasn’t always the best with dealing with Vulcans in good situations, and he didn’t know Ezra that well, personally, to go making matters worse. He wasn’t sure he could behave the way a Starfleet officer, a doctor, should, and while in the pat he might not have cared, Spock would be busy enough with the situation without him mucking it up. And he hated that disappointed look that hid itself in his lover’s eyes when he let his emotions carry away with him.

The doctor wasn’t sure how long he sat there before Spock’s voice carried from the bed. “Leonard, come to bed.” From the sound, Spock had yet to begin to doze.

Sighing, he had the lights dim then rose to his feet.  Stepping around the partition between the rooms, he paused as he caught sight of Spock’s full length spread out over the covers of the bed, nude. Leonard swallowed thickly and stepped up to the foot of the bed. “What happened to resting?” He asked softly.

The Vulcan smirked, actually smirked at him. “You’ll rest better after you lose some tension, Leonard. Now come to bed.”  His voice was extra deep and there was an edge to it.

The doctor pulled his shirt over his head and made short work of his pants before joining his lover on the bed. “Happy?” He snarked, out of habit.

“Very.” Spock pulled him close, and he shivered as their skin pressed together. The warm, dry lips met his again, and he lost himself into the kiss. 


	10. Commander Standish

Ezra and Vin had been back on the ship for an hour when Ezra was summoned to Chris’ quarters. The commander immediately made his way there, followed closely by Mr. Tanner. It was no surprise to the Vulcan when he was followed, though he found the younger man’s need almost exasperating. Vin had no let him out of his sight since the meeting with Tassik on the boardwalk, and the commander wondered if he’d even get to bed without the lieutenant’s presence.

The captain looked up as they entered, giving Vin a second glance. He didn’t seem too surprised to see the younger man, though. “Have a seat,” he told them.

“I would rather stand,” Ezra answered, knowing that whatever the captain wanted, he’d not like. Tassik’s warning about a formal request rung in his ear.

Vin stood at his side, on guard. It wasn’t the younger man’s typical body language around Larabee. Ezra didn’t like that he was the cause, however marginally.

Chris sighed. “There’s been a formal request for the Vulcan Skarek to come aboard and tour the ship.” His gaze was firm as it rested on Ezra.

Ignoring Vin’s frown and questioning gaze, Ezra nodded. “I had reason to believe there would be.” Even if his father had no intention, Tassik likely talked him into it. While his uncle knew how he felt, no doubt he also found it to be illogical. That he’d been adamant about Ezra seeing Skarek only led the commander to believe that his uncle was willing to manipulate them into seeing one another. It was easy enough to do.

Chris gazed at him harder, frown lines on his brow. “Could have warned _me_ about it,” he groused, clearly glaring at the Vulcan in annoyance.

I apologize, captain.” He made no excuses, there were none. While Tassik’s presence was his own personal business, he knew how Chris hated surprises. He should have informed the captain of the statistical possibility of a Vulcan request.

Vin gave the captain a look that only the two understood, but it was clear Vin’s displeasure. Ezra again marveled at the fascinating way the two men understood one another. He quashed the small feeling of jealousy, for it was illogical. Vin and he also understood one another in a way no one outside of the two of them would understand. He could not, therefore, be upset at Vin having that connection with someone else.

“It’s fine, Ez.” Chris sighed. “It’s not your fault.” Vin seemed satisfied by, leading Ezra to surmise Vin was being protective. It was kind of him to be concerned, if unwarranted. “He’ll be here 6.4 standard hours. I know it’s not a lot of notice. You should get some rest.” Chris trailed off. “Unless you’d prefer I have you… indisposed?”

The Vulcan arched a brow. “That is unnecessary, Captain. I am your First Officer. My place is at your side.”

“Technically, your place is seeing to my ship while I deal with nonsense like this.” Chris looked him in the eye.

“Be that as it may, Captain, I am expected, as the senior Vulcan officer on this ship, and a Starfleet officer does not show cowardice to anyone.” He was assuming that Chris knew more about Skarek than he was letting on, or he’d not have warned Ezra like this, other than to bark at him to meet him at such and such hour for the diplomatic ‘nonsense,’ as he called it.

“Ain’t bein’ a coward, Ez.” Vin looked at him with a small frown. The younger man had limited knowledge of just why he did not want to spend time with his father, but he knew enough.

“I will be there,” he told them with finality.

“I could order you not to be, but as you wish.” Chris ran a hand through his hair. “Kirk and Spock will be joining us.”

Ezra didn’t see the point in this and opened his mouth to point that out when Vin spoke first. “Bet McCoy tags along, too.” The lieutenant was smirking.

Chris sighed. “Probably. Jim expects him to.”

“Why are they joining us?” Ezra asked before the continued, frowning at the captain. It was not typical for senior officers of another ship to be a part of these diplomatic matters, but it was also not so common to share leave with another vessel.

“Jim’s not so impressed Enterprise is being ignored for our ship.” Chris grinned smugly.

Ezra lifted his brow again but said nothing. He doubted that was all, but he did not doubt it was partly true. Kirk had a reputation, after all. Still, as they visit was personal in nature… Spock was the reason they were coming, not Kirk, he realized. That had to be it.

“Guess we should all get that rest.” Vin looked at Ezra then back to the captain.

“Yeah.” Chris watched Ezra, and the Vulcan stared back. He had little expectation to get any rest, and he could tell by the accessing gaze that Chris was still considering having him hidden away somewhere.

“Come on, Ez. I’ll walk you to your room.” Vin, careful to touch no skin, took Ezra’s wrist in hand. They first officer had little choice, though he was fully able to overpower Vin, but follow.

“Good night, captain,” Ezra nodded to Chris, the saying a habit he’d picked up from the rest of the crew. There was no night in space, he had often pointed out, but it had been a futile endeavor.

“Night, Chris,” Vin added as the door slid open.

“Night, boys.” The captain gave them a small nod of his own before they stepped out into the empty hall.

Ezra’s room wasn’t far from the captain’s, and they made it there in a matter of moments. He opened the door and turned to look at Vin. “I know you feel the need to be concerned and wish to be at hand…” He hesitated a moment, though he wasn’t sure why. “I do not want you around Skarek.” He met the younger man’s eyes, trying to convey how much he was opposed to them ever meeting.

“Ez…” Vin shook his head with a small smile Ezra, for once, couldn’t read; he’d gotten good at reading the younger man. Vin lifted a slow hand and rested his palm on the commander’s cheek, ever careful of his fingertips.

The physical, skin on skin, contact surprised Ezra, and he involuntarily jerked. Vin didn’t let go or look upset by the reaction. Ezra caught an impression of sadness, determination, protectiveness, and even fear. Slower still than Vin, he raised his own hand to cover the lieutenant’s. “It will be alright. _I_ will be alright.”

Vin gave a small nod. “If you’re sure, Ez,” he answered softly. “I don’t like it, and there’s plenty you ain’t telling me.”

Ezra thought about that, it was true. There was plenty that he’d never told anyone. With careful guidance, he moved Vin’s fingertips to just the right places. “I am giving to you something I’ve never given to anyone, Vin. Don’t make me regret it.” He lifted his hand to Vin’s face, so he could control the exchange. “If there’s anything you don’t want me to know, make sure to not even think about not thinking about it.” If the hall hadn’t been empty, there was no way he’d do something so intimate where they were. He had reservations about doing it at all, but he knew he could trust vin with anything.

The meld lasted only briefly, the pertinent information shared with his young friend. Vin looked at him sadly. “Ezra…” His voice was soft and rough. “Are you _sure_?” He asked him, sounding almost desperate as he lowered his hand from Ezra’s face and caught both the Vulcan’s hands between his.

“I will be fine. If I should find that I am not, I will be certain to inform you. It’s not as bad as many of you would assume.” As a scientist, he understood his father’s curiosity, and humans weren’t prone to understanding clinical, logical research. They would expect there to be much more warmth and expression in a family unit.

Vin shook his head slightly. “I don’t like it, but alright.” He squeezed the hands between his. “Try to sleep for a couple hours, at least.”

“I will do my best, my friend. You do the same.” Ezra smiled at him slightly. While he was completely able to force a broad smile when he needed to, this one was actually genuine.

The younger man gave a nod and let go of him. He gave Ezra one last look before turning and walking off. Ezra watched him go, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he hoped that he’d never see pity in Vin’s eyes. He couldn’t handle it. But, he had more pressing matters to attend, and he knew that sleep would never come. 


	11. Captain Larabee

While Skarek was an important Vulcan scientist, he wasn’t a diplomat or ambassador, or on the council, so Chris wasn’t pulling out the full regalia. He hated formal dress, and he wasn’t going to subject himself or his crew to it if he could help it. Still, he made sure he was presentable, smoothing down his uniform as he waited in the transporter room for Jim, Spock, and McCoy to arrive from Enterprise.

JD stood at the console with coms open to the other ship, conversing with Scotty about something that went straight over the captain’s head. Chris knew the basics of engineering, but to hear the two men speak made him feel rather dumb in comparison.

He was about to cut into the chatter to see when Jim was going to grace them with his presence. Someone entering the door drew his attention, and he looked up expecting to see Ezra. Josiah smiled back at him, giving him an assessing look. Chris rolled his eyes. “Don’t start.”

Josiah just grinned for a moment. “Start? What could I start?” He asked as innocently as he could. The big man could be pretty damn convincing when he wanted to, but they both knew what he was grinning about. Josiah had this notion, and whatever truth might reside in it Chris wanted it to stay a notion.

Giving a grunt, Chris didn’t answer. JD was distracted, but he was never _that_ distracted. Even if he did have something to say on the matter, which he _didn’t_ , he wouldn’t in front of the kid.

“I’m surprised they’ve not arrived. I know Jim can run late, but Spock is always precise,” Josiah moved to stand beside the captain, the grin and teasing leaving for the moment.

He couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Even Spock can’t easily move the mountains that are Kirk and McCoy. They’ll be here.”

“For Ezra’s sake, I hope so.” Josiah’s eyes rested on the transport deck. Chris had to agree. Spock would calm the situation, or at least buffer it, and Jim was so much better dealing with… well _anyone_ compared to Chris.

“Captain,” JD spoke up, drawing Chris’ attention. “Three to beam from Enterprise, sir.”

Chris rolled his eyes at the ‘sir’ and gave a nod. A moment later the telltale sounds filled the room as Jim, Spock, and McCoy beamed aboard. He smiled at the other men. “Glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Jim grinned at him and stepped off the pad without preamble, clapping a hand to Chris’ shoulder. “How’s your first officer?”

That was a very good question. “I have no idea. I’ve not seen him since I informed him. I can only hope he’s actually got some rest.” He turned and walked out of the transporter room, knowing Jim and the others would follow. In the hall, Vin was pacing back and forth, hands at his sides. The pacing was slow, but it was clear he was agitated. “Vin?”

The navigator looked up at him, feet stopping their movement. “Have you seen Ez?” He asked.

“No. His father’s not due to arrive for twenty…”

“Thirteen, Captain.” Spock cut in.

“…thirteen minutes.” He sighed. That really wasn’t long at all. “I’m sure he’ll make an appearance soon.” He eyed the younger man to get a feel for what had him so anxious.

“Checked his quarters and the labs. Can’t find him,” he answered the look. Vin shifted on his feet and looked back at the captain. The younger man was worried Ezra might do something drastic, even if they both knew it would be illogical. If his fear of seeing his father was great enough, even Ezra would be prone to following pure emotional response.

Chris stepped over to him. “He’ll be there,” he assured him, wishing he felt as confident as he sounded. Truth be told, it wouldn’t upset Chris if Ezra didn’t show up for this tour, but he knew that the Vulcan would never fail propriety.

“Yeah, but will he be Ezra.” Vin sighed and shoved a hand through his hair.

Jim looked at Chris curiously at the muttered words, but he shook his head at the other captain. It wasn’t the time to talk about it, and if Ezra did, in fact, show up acting like he had when they first started working together, Jim would see what Vin was talking about.

JD exited the transporter room behind them. “Captain, shuttlecraft is on approach.”

“Guess we better move this party,” Jim gave a faint smile. “After you, Captain.” His eyes danced as he looked at Chris.

Rolling his own eyes, Larabee made his way down the hall, the Enterprise officers, Vin, and Josiah behind him. JD raced on ahead to oversee the docking of the shuttle, always so eager to see to his job.

“Heya, Cowboy. That time already?” Buck asked as he came off an adjoining hall.

“Looks like.” He gave Buck a smile. “JD went on ahead. Go help make sure the docking goes alright, and don’t embarrass yourself in front of our guests.”

“Aw, what fun is that?” Buck grinned and gave him a half-assed salute before going on ahead to help the kid. Chris watched him go, shaking his head. He hoped the day wasn’t going to be as interesting as it had potential to be.

Jim slapped him on the back of the shoulder and grinned. “You really run a tight ship, Larabee,” he teased.

Chris could hear Josiah chuckling behind them but ignored it. “When I have to, but some people there’s just no controlling. Between Tanner and Wilmington, I’m lucky I’ve not gone grey.”

“Hey now,” Vin spoke up, giving him an injured look. “Ain’t that bad.”

“No, you’re worse,” floated Nathan’s voice from somewhere behind them. Chris hadn’t realized the doctor had joined the group.

Vin just grunted at that. Chris assumed he was still upset with the doctor. The navigator could hold a grudge for a while, if he saw fit to.  

Coming around the bend to the shuttle bay, they found Ezra standing outside the door waiting. He had his hands tucked behind his back and looked about as blank as was physically possible. A faint curse sounded from Vin’s direction, and the navigator moved to stand beside the science officer. The two looked at one another for a moment.

“You are not supposed to be here, Lieutenant Tanner. We discussed this.” The commander stared at the younger man.

“Ez…”

“No,” Standish cut him off. “I’ll order you away, if I must.”

“What’s going on?” Chris demanded, looking between them with a frown.

“Captain.” Ezra turned this attention to Chris then cast his gaze over the rest of the group. “I believe you and I are capable of seeing to this tour, with the officers from the Enterprise, of course.” His eyes met Chris’ without any sign of emotion.

Chris watched him a moment then gave a nod. “You heard him, boys. Let’s not make a scene.” He looked to Vin, knowing he would be the one he’d have trouble with. He urged the younger man to make this easier on everyone and just go.

Growling and glaring at him and then Ezra, Vin turned and stalked away muttering darkly in what had to be Klingon from how guttural it sounded. He noticed Ezra’s eyes following the lieutenant, and there was the ever so slight ease in the rigidity of the first officer’s posture. Ezra was worried about Vin being there, and there were likely a dozen reasonable explanations as to why. Chris didn’t dwell on it.  The captain sighed and looked to Josiah and Nathan. Both men gave him understanding smiles before going to follow after the young navigator.

“Are we ready for this?” He asked the four men with him as they all turned to face the shuttle bay door.

“Are _you_?” Jim asked him with a faint chuckle, briefly resting his hand at the small of Chris’ back in a show of support.

“I’m never ready for this shit,” he muttered as the door slid open and Buck stepped just passed it. They could see the shuttle beyond and JD standing his post as the Vulcans disembarked. Jim chuckled at his shoulder and they all watched as, surprisingly, only two Vulcans seemed to be joining them.

JD saw to the shuttle as Skarek and his companion walked toward Buck. They nodded to him then proceeded forward to where the officers stood. Both Vulcans gave a slight bow and raised their hand in the usual greeting. As was expected of them, Ezra and Spock both returned the gesture.

“Thank you, Captain Larabee, for allowing us to come aboard your vessel,” the taller of the two said, and Chris could see Ezra in the line of his nose and shape of his eyes.

“You’re welcome,” he answered, and was going to leave it at that except Jim poked him subtly in the back. “It’s our pleasure to have you on board,” he added, forcing a small smile. From the tiniest of twitches to Skarek’s brow, it was pretty clear the exchange between captains wasn’t lost. “I believe you know my first officer,” Chris went on, voice a bit tight. “These gentlemen are from Enterprise: her captain, James Kirk; her first officer, Spock; and her chief medical officer, Leonard McCoy. I hope you don’t mind the added company.”

“Not at all. It is an honor to meet all of you. I have heard much about the Enterprise and her crew, and the occasion I have had to speak with Sarek, he has spoken only of the good they do.” He gave a dip of his head. “This is Tassik, my assistant.”

Ezra shifted the slightest bit beside Chris, and it was the antsiest he could remember ever seeing the commander. “Tassik,” Chris nodded to the Vulcan. “If you gentlemen will walk with us, we’ll give you the tour.” He wanted to just come out and demand what they wanted, it couldn’t be a simple tour, but he held his tongue. Ezra and Jim should have been proud of him. Holding his tongue wasn’t a Larabee thing to do.

Both Vulcans gave nods and Chris and Ezra led the way down the hall from shuttle bay. Chris only spoke when he needed to, the usual tour spiel he gave every time he had to give one, but Ezra was noticeably silent. Usually he picked up Chris’ slack with long winded, verbose answers that made things sound far more grand and important than they were. Of course, there was no doubt that his father would read through it, so maybe he didn’t see the point, but he was so closed off and distant, Chris had a feeling there was a lot more to it than that. And why shouldn’t there be?

In all, it took a good hour to cover the entire ship. “I think that’s everything,” he told their guests. “If you would join us for a meal?” He asked. It was customary when dealing with guests. “We have a full Vulcan menu,” he added.

The two Vulcans nodded without needing to think about it, and Chris felt that they were getting closer to the heart of this whole mess. If something was going to happen, then it’d happen at the meal or right after, if experience had anything to say about it.

“Right this way.” He forced a smile and led the way to his private dining area, where he met with guests and had meals with his officers. He hoped the meal went easily, that Spock did most of the talking, and that Ezra got through the rest of this nonsense without sinking into his shell so far they’d have another year of digging him back out to the point he’d been just a day before. Chris wasn’t going to hold his breath.


End file.
